My Girl
by MistressH
Summary: This was my one shot entry for the FSOG Fanfic Obsessed glitter challenge.


**This was my entry for the FSOG Fanfic Obsessed glittery challenge. I would like to thank everyone who read and voted for it. I came second place over all and I am so thankful to you all.**

 **My Girl**

As I stare at the beautiful woman across the room on the dance floor, her face is lit up with joy and there is a sparkle in her eye, however it's not there because of me. Watching her in the arms of another man on her wedding day, I think about how we got here.

Truth be told I never even imagined or pictured her in a wedding dress. I suppose that was one of my mistakes. The fact that I thought she would never want to get married and start her own family after coming from such a happy and loving one herself.

I remember clearly the day I first laid eyes on her for the first time like it was yesterday. Her big, bright, blue eyes and chestnut coloured hair making her the most beautiful girl I had ever come across. She captivated me. I couldn't stay away from her and constantly found reasons to be near her. I would watch her from afar sometimes just to ensure she was safe. She would call me crazy if she knew.

She had my heart from the very first second, even if she was unaware of it, from the first moment I held her and kissed her. I knew she was special, that nobody would ever come close to her and she had my entire heart and soul from that very first day.

I tried my best to be who she needed. To support her and love her.

I promised her to always be there for her, however there were times I wasn't or couldn't be and I know that hurt her. I tried to make all her dreams come true and love her more than anyone else ever could. I tried to protect her from the world but in turn that just made her feel suffocated.

I was her first love. I'll never forget the day she told me she loved me for the first time. I actually felt my heart expand and grow inside my chest upon hearing the words from her. I didn't think there were any sweeter words in the English language.

I recall every time she would rush into my arms when I returned home from work each evening, her face glowing with happiness. I lived for those moments. She made every problem I was having at GEH that day just melt away with her smile. I would give anything to go back in time and have just one more day like that with her.

Then the day came when she told me about the other man she had fallen in love with. How did I not see it happening right under my nose? I didn't see the signs, had no clue I was losing her. I truly believed I knew her so well that she couldn't keep secrets from me but I was wrong, so very wrong.

The day she moved out was horrible, one of the worst of my life. I can still recall that it was raining that day and I felt the emptiness immediately without her. There was nothing I could do to change her mind. I couldn't bear to watch her walk out the door. No matter how much I begged her, how much we argued, in the end she left. I remember I spent that night at my desk drinking. Not wanting to go to bed. Had I made her feel that the only way she could face her future was away from me?

I'm trying to hold back my tears in this little corner of the large room, hidden away from the other guests so she doesn't notice me and see my heart breaking as I realise I have lost her to someone else forever.

Sometimes though no matter how much we want to hold onto someone, we have to let them go to be happy. To allow them to spread their wings and not hold them back. I had to learn that the hard way unfortunately. But I did it. I let her go.

With a brief glance around the reception hall I take in all the glittery and sparkly decorations everywhere and it takes me back to a particular day when she showed up at my door.

I was working in my home office when there were three timid knocks on my door. I looked up from my paperwork however nobody entered so I got up and opened the door, pissed at the interruption, to find her standing before me.

She was soaking wet, bruised and covered in glitter.

 _"_ _Phoebe? What the hell happened to you?"_

 _My seven year old daughter was looking at me sheepishly while wringing her fingers. The water dripping onto the carpet beneath her feet. Her wet hair stuck to her face._

 _"_ _Umm….I kind of had a little accident." She whispered to me._

 _"_ _I'll say."_

 _I kneel down to her height and place my hands on her upper arms as I inspect the large, purple lump which has appeared above her left eye. I gently touch it causing her to wince and move her head back out of my reach._

 _"_ _Ow, it hurts." She whimpers._

 _"_ _Where's Mom? I thought the two of you were watching a movie together."_

 _"_ _We were but she fell asleep and I got bored."_

 _That's my daughter for you. Always needing to be entertained otherwise shit like this occurs apparently._

 _Teddy who is nine years old has gone fishing with his grandfathers for the day so Ana and Phoebe were having a girl's day today as I was extremely busy with work._

 _"_ _Can you tell me what happened?"_

 _"_ _Mommy fell asleep on the couch and I didn't want to watch the movie anymore so I decided to go and make her card for her birthday. I went into mommy's study to get her special craft box down from the shelf but I couldn't quite reach it, it fell down hitting me on the head and the lid came off it and all the glitter went everywhere on the carpet and on me. I tried to have a shower to clean it off but it just got more stuck to me."_

 _She pouts and starts crying._

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

 _She knows she did the wrong thing by going into her Ana's office without permission but as much as I want to scold her I don't. I can't, not when she was trying to do something nice for her mother._

 _I hug her to me to calm her down getting myself wet in the process._

 _"_ _Come on sweetheart let's get you cleaned up and dry."_

 _I take her little hand in mine and lead her back to her bathroom where I start the shower. I remove the bathrobe she put on, stick her under the running water and scrub all the damn glitter off which was not that easy to do, let me tell you. I had to use some god damn awful smelling body scrub twice on her to get her completely clean._

 _I enter her bedroom to grab her some clothes and smile as I stare at the wall just inside her wardrobe. Phoebe wanted her walls painted a pale purple colour last year and insisted that I paint it together with her as a joint project._

 _I have never painted anything in my life but I think I did a pretty good job with it; however Miss Grey wanted to paint too. Now I didn't want to tell her no but at the same time all I could imagine was the major mess that would occur. In the end we came to a compromise. I paint her bedroom walls and she paints inside her wardrobe. She was ecstatic that day and ended up with more paint on herself than the walls but it was worth it to see her smile and she is so proud of those few uneven messy strokes._

 _Once I have her clean, dry and dressed I tell her to go down to start cleaning the mess she made in Ana's office and I'll be there in a minute to help her._

 _I check on Ana first to find her still fast asleep on the couch in the family room. She has been getting over a cold and still obviously not feeling a hundred percent even though she insists she's fine, my stubborn wife. I cover her with the throw blanket, place a soft kiss on her temple and turn off the movie before quietly leaving the room and going to find my daughter._

 _Phoebe is on the floor picking up all the bits and pieces that fell out of the large plastic box where Ana keeps the craft things that are especially for our homemade birthday cards._

 _It all started after Teddy was born and Ana made me a homemade card for my birthday that year with his little hand and foot prints inside of it. Since then it's become tradition that both Ana and I together with the kids make each other birthday cards._

 _Once I've vacuumed all the stupid glitter up I sit down with Phoebe to help her make the card. Work can wait for an hour. Quality time with my daughter is what matters right now. Hopefully by the time we're done Ana will have woken up._

 _As I'm cutting out pink hearts for Phoebe to glue onto the red cardboard she surprises me with am unexpected question._

 _"_ _Daddy, why did you marry mommy?"_

 _Well shit, I can't exactly tell her that her mother gives me a constant hard on._

 _"_ _Well, because she makes me very happy and we love each other very much, I also think she makes me a better person when I'm with her. Your mother has the kindest and biggest heart of anybody I ever met and because she is the most beautiful woman in the world. I wanted to be with her and only her forever."_

 _"_ _Oh, okay then. But I'm never getting married. Boys are stupid and they smell like Teddy. I'm never going to leave home, daddy. You are the best boy in the world ever. I love you more than the universe." She says to me as she hugs me around the neck._

 _Glad to hear that. I won't have to worry about some little fucker coming to sniff around her._

 _"_ _So what are you going to do if you're not going to get married?" I ask her as we continue to work on the card._

 _"_ _Come work at Grey House and take over Ros' job of course."_

 _I laugh out loud. Well at least my position is safe for now but I should warn Ros to watch her back. Her goddaughter will be coming for her._

That has become a memory I will treasure forever.

Everything my Phoebe ever made included lots of glitter, she loved the stuff and it's no surprise that she has used it for her wedding decorations.

Keeping my gaze on the dance floor my eyes move to Ana who is dancing with Theodore. As I watch my wife of thirty years twirl around in her navy dress which shows off her still incredible body I don't notice that Phoebe has snuck up beside me until I feel her hand on my arm.

"Dad, stop hiding and come dance with me."

"Who said I'm hiding?" I grumble knowing I've been caught.

I lead her back out onto the dance floor and take my baby girl in my arms. The arms that have cradled and protected her since the day she was born.

"I know you dad, you're getting all sentimental and emotional. You're not losing me, daddy. I mean you bought me a house not ten minutes away from you and mom. I promise I'll still be around and you will see me at work every day, so I don't know what you're getting all worked up and upset about."

I couldn't be prouder of my baby girl. She has studied and worked so hard over the years that she now joins me at GEH as head of the accounting department. She has a natural knack for numbers. Teddy took over Ros' position when she retired three years ago and I'm grooming him slowly to take over. The company is in safe hands between the two of them.

As I guide her across the floor I think about all the daughter father dances we have had over the years, with her stepping on my feet as I twirled her around. She always felt so grown up when I would dance with her this way. Me in a suit and her in one of her pretty dresses.

"I suppose it's the knowledge that you've grown up so much and too quickly for my liking, you're really starting your own life away from your mother and me. You'll always be my little girl and I couldn't be prouder of you. If I haven't told you already you look beautiful, Phoebe. Like a princess."

"Thank you and you have told me about five times now, but you can tell me again."

Sassy just like her mother.

"You know, looking around at all the glitter I was reminded of that day when you had a glitter shower."

She starts laughing. The best sound in the whole world after Ana's giggle is the sound of my children's laughter.

"Oh my gosh, I remember that, I was soaking wet when I came to your office. I was so scared it would be stuck on me forever."

"Well then, it's a good thing I was there to save the day."

"Yes, you did. You were and still are my hero." She kisses me on the cheek.

She's going to make me cry, damn it.

"I love you sweetheart. More than the universe."

"I love you too, daddy."

I kiss her on the forehead and continue with our dance, trying to stop time for just a minute but knowing the song will end soon enough and she will move on to her next dance partner.

After our dance I give her a soft kiss on her cheek and let her go back to her husband while I reclaim my wife.

"If I may?" I say to Teddy interrupting them.

He bows and hands his mother over.

"She's all yours."

I take my beautiful wife into my arms and hold her close as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Hello, Mrs Grey."

I place a lingering kiss on her perfect and plump pink lips.

"Hello there handsome. You know you shouldn't be holding me so close. My husband is around somewhere and he's the jealous type."

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Very funny."

I tap her on the ass for that comment.

"How are you doing? I know today hasn't been easy for you."

I look over towards Phoebe and her husband Jordan who are dancing and smiling at each other.

"Surprisingly better than I thought. I'll forever see her as that little girl in pigtails who loved watching The Little Mermaid and wanted daddy's French toast every Saturday though."

I had once asked Gail to teach me how to make French toast so I could surprise Ana in bed with breakfast. To my surprise Phoebe was also in our room when I returned and shared her mother's breakfast. It must have been good because Phoebe constantly asked for it after that.

"I'm glad to hear that and oh my gosh, she must have eaten triple her weight in French toast over the years. She sure did love it."

I glance back at Phoebe once more before staring into my wife's blue eyes. It feels as if no time at all has passed since our wedding and here we are dancing at our daughter's.

"She looks so much like you did on our wedding day. I can't believe it's been thirty years, they seem to have flown by and you are still the most beautiful woman in the world to me. We did good, Mrs Grey, our children are happy and loved. What more could I ask for?"

"He's a good man, Christian. You know he loves her and will take care of her. Try not to worry so much. You, Mr Grey are a wonderful father, your children could not have asked for anything more. And I know when the time comes you will make an even better grandfather. You will spoil them rotten. I can't wait, it will be great having little ones around again and we can give them back to their parents this time around."

I groan upon hearing that. It is an image I don't need in my head.

"Can we not talk about our children reproducing right now please."

She just giggles in response and kisses me.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

After saying goodbye to Phoebe and all the guests which took longer that it should have, I'm exhausted.

They are spending two weeks in Tahiti for their honeymoon. Jordan is a doctor at the hospital and can't take any more time off than that. They met at the Coping Together Ball about three years ago and that was it. It took one look and she was smitten ever since. She must take after me, I fell for her mother upon first sight too.

It's about two in the morning when Ana and I finally walk into our bedroom at home. She asked me to unzip her dress and disappeared into the closet.

I strip out of my tux and shirt leaving my boxer briefs on and pull the covers back while stifling a yawn, preparing to lay down.

Ana comes out of the walk-in closet in nothing but body glitter shimmering on her and a pair of red, shiny glittery shoes with a silver stiletto heel.

She leans against the door and lifts one foot up off the floor and points it towards me.

"I bought these thinking we could have a little fun."

 _Fuck yeah! I'm wide awake now and so is my dick._

At fifty eight years old I may not go at it daily like I used to but we still have a very active and healthy sex life. I continue to run every morning and work out to keep fit and it shows according to my wife.

"Oh, Mrs Grey, get those legs over here and around my head.

She saunters over to me swaying her hips. When she is close enough I sit down on the edge of the bed, grab her hips and bring her core towards my face. She smells like strawberries and my Ana. I run my nose down her folds before sticking out my tongue and tasting her.

She grips my hair tightly and lets out a soft moan of pleasure.

I move and spin Ana around, setting her ass on the edge of our bed as I kneel before her spread legs then place them over my shoulders, the metal heels feeling cold against my warm skin.

"I love the shoes, baby. You are not to wear these out in public because I cannot guarantee that I will behave."

I dive in lapping up her juices, tasting her arousal which has been my favourite delicacy in the world for years now. I feast on her as she writhes on the bed. I know my wife, and know she prefers it when I have some stubble on my face because she loves the way it scratches her skin when I'm going down on her but unfortunately I had to shave for the wedding.

Entering her body with my tongue over and over again I bring her to the brink of orgasm before sucking on her clit sharply. Thank god it doesn't take me long to get her coming and screaming because my knees couldn't take much more in that position.

She crawls backwards until she's fully onto the bed. I take off my briefs and join her on it, climbing on top of her.

Ana grabs my cock stroking it up and down and running her thumb across the head as I kiss my way around her beautiful body. I pay particular attention to her stretch marks on her stomach that housed and grew our children and her breasts which fed them.

After giving birth she was very self-conscience about the changes in her body so I have always made sure to tell her how beautiful she is and that I love her. She is an incredible woman and I still can't believe how lucky I am that I met her and got her to fall in love with me.

The body glitter she put on is rubbing off on to me but I don't care, we'll be sparkly together.

"Christian," She starts to beg and that's when I know she can't wait any longer.

"I've got you, baby."

I line myself up at her entrance and swiftly enter her. It feels like home, it's fucking heaven on earth.

We move together, so attuned and accustomed to the others movements after so long. It's the little things that matter, a touch or caress, a whisper of a word, or a look.

My thrusts speed up, sliding in and out of her. I raise her legs with those fucking fantastic shoes and place them over my shoulders causing me to go deeper and hit just the right spot which has her closing her eyes and crying out in pleasure.

"Fuck, Ana. Yes….yes."

I feel her start to flutter and know she'll be reaching the point of no return and cuming around me very soon. I reach down between us to start rubbing her clit making her explode around my cock, her inner spasms have me twitching within her and then climaxing with a loud grunt, draining me of all I have to give her, my body shuddering over hers, my breaths coming out harshly.

In our post coital bliss we relax into the mattress holding onto each other.

"I love you so much, Anastasia. I can't wait for the next 30 years with you." I whisper to her staring into her blue eyes.

"I love you too, Christian and ditto." She runs her hands down my face and kisses me.

We fall asleep the same way we have since the day we got married. Her back facing me and touching my chest, my arms wrapped around her body with our fingers entwined.

Life is still good.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: For those waiting on updates on my other stories, it will be at least another week. We lost somebody very close to us very suddenly and unexpectedly a few days ago and I'm not in the writing frame of mind at the moment but I will continue them shortly. I appreciate your patience at this difficult time.**


End file.
